KuuSoi Mini Drabbles
by auxiliary
Summary: My collection of somewhat related KuukakuSoi Fong mini drabbles. Do not read if yuri or somewhat adult situations squick you.
1. Chapter 1

Their first kiss, Kuukaku remembers, had been rather unexpected. It had been just another afternoon over tea, enjoying each other's company.

And before she knew it, Soi had leaned over and given her a light chaste kiss.

While she just sat there and stared, Soi sat fidgeting, looking uncharacteristically nervous and embarrassed.

Then Kuukaku grinned and returned the kiss with one of her own, very unlike the one she had just received.

Years down the road, Kuukaku still remembers the joy she had felt when Soi returned the kiss with equal passion.


	2. Chapter 2

There are some fond memories they share, and Kuukaku remembers all of them.

Like the time Soi heard of some of the odd customs the living practised.

So when Soi presented her with a box of chocolates and burnt fingers, Kuukaku had ticked her off and told her not to do such silly things; what was the point?

But she didn't have to explain why a box of chocolates showed up on Soi's desk a month later, the chocolates in shapes resembling bees and fireworks.

And when Soi hungrily licked the chocolate off her, no more words were needed.


	3. Chapter 3

There are nights where they just sip sake and cuddle up beside each other.

That's just the polite way of saying it.

Said nights usually involve scary drinking competitions, with both getting wildly drunk.

They then proceed to scare the shit outta Ganjyuu by having hot sex in the middle of the living room.

Ganjyuu has many a time sworn never to reveal their secret on pain of a long, excruciating death.


	4. Chapter 4

The first real fight they had had was after Kuukaku had moved again, this time into the outskirts of Rukongai, and had forgotten to tell Soi.

She trusted Soi to have no problem looking her up.

So when her girlfriend finally came knocking two weeks later, the last thing Kuukaku expected was to be slapped.

And when Soi started yelling at her, she had flared up and returned the verbal attacks.

"Who d'you think you are, to restrict my freedom?!"

It wasn't until Soi stepped back as if she had been pushed away that Kuukaku saw the tears in her eyes.

And only when she had turned and fled did Kuukaku remember how painfully insecure and afraid of being abandoned Soi was.

Less than three hours later, Shiba Kaien had shown up on the doorstep of the Second Division, bearing an apology from his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Kuukaku met Soi, she had hated the rain with a flaming passion. The dreariness and silence that came with rain had irked her to no end.

But as Soi's habit of watching the rain slowly rubbed off on her, Kuukaku couldn't help but come to enjoy the peace and calm the rain brought.

On rainy days now, she enjoys lying in Soi's lap, savouring the feel of Soi's fingers playing with her hair.

More often than not, she'll catch Soi's hand and lightly kiss it.

The smile she receives is enough to make her heart burst with joy.


	6. Chapter 6

Soi's most irritating habit, Kuukaku has discovered, is that she _always_ pulls her top on first in the morning.

Everyone knows it should be bottoms first, because covering your upper torso will draw attention down…

…like now.

Kuukaku twitches as she glances out to check the time, before grinning and tackling Soi to the floor.

Soi is almost late that morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Yoruichi left, Kuukaku only knew Soi as 'that girl Yoruichi's always talking about'.

But barely a day after the scandal, a girl turned up at Kuukaku's doorstep, screaming and demanding to know where Yoruichi was.

And then the tears came.

Kuukaku doesn't know why she took Soi in that day, but she sure as hell doesn't regret it now.


	8. Chapter 8

She'll never forget their first night.

The clearest thing she remembers is how she had felt when she pulled her fingers out of Soi, only to find them covered in blood.

She had frozen the, with the euphoria jolting to a halt.

It had been an odd mix of feelings – ShockJoyHorrorPrideAngerEstacyDisgust - and so intense that it still sends shivers up her spine to think of it.

And then Soi's moans had urged her on, throwing her into a maelstrom.

She still regrets, though.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes, Soi can be so cute that all Kuukaku wants to do is just hug and snuggle up to her.

But damn- she's also so hot and kinky that Kuukaku wants to ravish her and make Soi scream her name, just like she's done before.

And when Soi is a mix of both - Kuukaku curses herself for her bondage fetish – she just looks so adorable and sexy tangled up on the strips of cloth lying scattered about on the floor.

Unable to resist, Kuukaku pounces.


	10. Chapter 10

Even after they had become lovers, Kuukaku knew her girlfriend still feared that she was merely a fleeting plaything.

Irregardless of all the whispers they shared, Soi was too hurt; broken by Yoruichi. For she, too, had promised eternity, love, and the entire world to Soi.

Kuukaku hates her friend for that, not understanding how she could give up such a treasure for something as ephemeral as freedom.

As Soi clings to her, Kuukaku dabs at the dried tear streaks and makes a promise.

She vows that she will never break Soi the way Yoruichi has.


End file.
